Expecting?
by GabrielaC12
Summary: Follow Loren and Eddie through the struggles of marriage and becoming parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Frozen. She couldn't move as she stared down at the little pink plus sign. **_Finally! _**Loren thought. The biggest smile came upon her face. Finally after 6 months of trying she was pregnant. **

**Person:(knocking)** Hey Lo everything alright in there?

**Loren jumped from the sudden voice that interrupted her thoughts. As she opened the door she couldn't help but smile as she stared at her best friend Melissa.**

**Melissa:(nervous)** So what did it say?

**Loren:(smiling) **I'm pregnant!

**Melissa**: That's great Lo! But shouldn't you wa-

**Loren**: Wait until its confirmed by the doctor. Yeah I know it's just its different this time,

**Melissa:(confused)**What do you mean?

**Loren**: I don't know how to explain it. It just feels different. I feel different.

**Melissa**:Look Lo I'm happy for you, I really am. But don't get your hopes too high. I don't wanna repeat of what happened the last couple times.

**Loren:(sighing) **Yeah I know.

**As she sat on her bed Loren couldn't help but to hope; no **_**pray**_** that it wasn't like last time. She doesn't think she'll be able to handle another heartbreak again.**

_**So what do you think? This is my very first FanFic! So please don't leave too many harsh comments. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review! Your thoughts will be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eddie POV~**

**Four more days. Four more days and I still have nothing planned. How could I be so stupid not to plan anything. A whole year. This Saturday will be our first wedding anniversary.**

_~Flashback~_

_**Breathe just breathe. Relax I mean it's not like she's going to leave me standing at the altar. Oh Gosh! What if she does! No no no, Relax! Ugh why am I so nervous!**_

_**Max**__:Eddie relax. There is nothing to be nervous about._

_**Ian**__:Yeah mate. Everything is going to be ok don't worry_

_**Eddie:** How can I relax when I'm freaking out! What if she backs out. Or what if she realizes she doesn't love me anymore and leaves me there. What if sh-_

_**Max**__: Eddie stop. We are not playing the 'what if' game. She will show up don't worry. Loren loves you._ _You guys have been together for two years now and has Loren ever once showed that she didn't love you?_

_**Eddie**__: No. Well yes when we first met. God she hated me. Did you know she through a rock at me on the day we met?_

_**Max:(chuckling)**__No I didn't. But you see Loren has never doubted the love between you two. So just relax because she will show up._

_**Ian**__: Papa Max is right mate._

_**Eddie**__: Ok_

_**Jake:(Knocking on the door)**__Hey Eduardo! Its time._

_~End of Flashback~_

**Jake**: Eduardo. Earth to Eddie!

**Eddie**: Huh Oh sorry Jake.

**Jake**: What's going on in that head of yours?

**Eddie:(smiling)**Just thinking back on the day me and Loren got married.

**Jake**: Isn't your anniversary this Saturday?

**Eddie nodded his head**

**Jake**: So what are your big anniversary plans?

**Eddie**: Don't have any. I'm trying to come up with something but I can't. Nothing comes to mind.

**Jake**: Well you better come up with something fast. You only have four days left. Don't wait until last-minute. Or you will be screwed.

**Eddie:(chuckling)**Thanks Jake. Anyways are we done I would like to head home to my beautiful wife.

**Jake**: Yeah we are. But enjoy it while it last your tour starts in two weeks.

**Eddie**: I know. I Know. Bye Jake.

**Jake**: See ya later Ed.

**Loren POV~**

**Loren: **Mel I don't think I'm going to tell Eddie that I'm pregnant.

**Melissa:** What? Lo you do realize that there will be no way that you'll be able to hide it from him.

**Loren:** No that's not what I meant. I meant that I want to go to the doctor's first before I tell him. I don't want him to be happy and excited about it and then their will be no baby. We already had a miscarriage and way too many false positives. So I'll just wait until the doctor confirms that I'm actually pregnant.

**Melissa:** Hey quit with all the negativity Lo. I have a feeling that this time its going to happen. Don't worry if you want I'll go with to the doctors with you. Just tell me when the appointment is and I'll be there.

**Loren:** Thanks Mel.

**Melissa:** No problem Lo. Ok well I have to get going Ian's probably on him way home for his gig. Tell me the details of your appointment later and don't worry I wont tell anybody about the possible baby Duran.

**With that Melissa walked out the door. Loren couldn't help but smile. What if this time she was finally pregnant. What if she was finally getting her baby. After hanging up the phone with the doctor she decide to call Mel to tell her when the appointment was.**

**~Phone Conversation~**

**Melissa: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey Mel! The appointment is on Friday at noon.

**Melissa:** Oh ok. I'll see you then.

_(Eddie just walked into the penthouse)_

**Loren:** Ok see you Friday.

**~End OF Phone Conversation~**

**Eddie:** Where are you going on Friday?

_**Hmm...What do you think so far? I like it but I don't like it. Tell what you guys think. Should I continue this story or just delete it? I'm really doubting my writing skills. :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eddie: **Where are you going on Friday?

**Loren jumped at sound of Eddie's voice.**

**Loren:(hand over heart)** Gee Eddie! Don't scare me like that!

**Eddie chuckled. He walked over to Loren and pulled her in for a kiss.**

**Eddie:(pulling away)** I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?

**Loren:** I don't know I think I might need another kiss to forgive you.

**This time Eddie pulled Loren in a deep and passionate kiss. Slowly they started pulling away from each other as they both ran out of breath. Resting their foreheads on each other they couldn't help but look into each others eyes.**

**Eddie:** Do you forgive me now?

**Loren:** Definitely.

**Eddie: **Good. Now where you going on Friday?

**Loren:** Oh um just out to lunch with Mel.

**Eddie:(narrowing his eyes) **Are you really going out to lunch? Or is 'lunch with Mel' code for going to get my awesome husband his present for our anniversary?

**Loren:** Nope it actually means I'm going out with Mel.

**Eddie:** Fine I believe you for now.

**Loren:** Good.

**Eddie walked over to the couch and laid down. Loren followed. She lifted his head and rested it on her lap and started running her fingers through his hair.**

**Loren:** How did your meeting with Jake go?

**Eddie: **Good. He just wanted to talk about the tour.

**Loren:** Oh yeah. I forgot about the tour. Its your first tour without me.

**Eddie:** I know. It sucks that we are going to be apart from each other for so long.

**Loren: **I'm going to miss you. When does your tour start?

**Eddie:** In two weeks.

**Loren:(sadly)** Oh.

**Eddie sits up and pulls Loren into his arms.**

**Eddie:** Hey its ok. Don't worry we will call, text, Skype all the time. When you have time you can come and visit me. Or I can have Jake schedule me time off so I can come ho-

**Loren:** No it's not that. I mean yes I will miss and I know we can do all these things but...

**Eddie:** But what? Lo what is it?

**Loren:** Well I wasn't going to tell you unit I knew for sure because I didn't want to give you false hope.

**Eddie:** False hope? Loren what's going on?

**Loren:** Um just wait here.

**Eddie watched Loren get off the couch and walk up the stairs. After a minute or so Loren returned with something in her hand, but Eddie couldn't tell what it was.**

**Loren:** Ok um when I said 'out to lunch with Mel' I lied.

**Eddie:** So where are you going on Friday that's so important that you had to lie to me?

**Loren: **Before I tell you why I lied, I need you to look at this...

**Loren handed him the pregnancy test. Eddie stared down at the test, then back up at Loren, and back down at the test. He stood up from the couch and faced Loren.**

**Eddie: **Your pregnant?

**Loren nodded**

**Loren: **Well at least that's what the test says. But you know with our history we wont know until I get blood a test done.

**Eddie:(nodding) **Ok. But what does this have to with you lying to me about Friday?

**Loren: ** Well you see instead of going out to lunch with Mel I was actually going to the doctors to see if I'm actually pregnant.

**Eddie: **And you thought I wouldn't want to go with you

**Loren: **No it's not that, it's just I didn't want to tell you unless I knew for sure I was pregnant.

**Eddie: **Why?

**Loren: ** Like I said I didn't want to give you false hope. I didn't want you getting all excited about a baby and then there be no baby. I was trying to save you from another heartbreak.

**Eddie: **Lor-

**Loren: **I mean first with the miscarriage, then with the thinking we are pregnant and it ending up not pregnant. I just...

**Tears started falling from Loren's eyes. Eddie felt his heart brake into a million pieces, he was finally realizing all of the pain she was going through. He pulled Loren into a tight embrace.**

**Eddie:(whispering) **Oh Lo. Hey its ok. We will get through this together.

**Loren:(pulling away) **I don't think I'll be able to handle another heartbreak.

**Eddie wiped the tears running down her face. He hated it when Loren cried.**

**Eddie: **We will get through this. If your not pregnant this time we could try again.

**Loren:(shaking her head) **No I'm done. At least for now. If I'm not pregnant now, we are taking a break from trying to have a baby.

_**Hey! I know I haven't posted in a while but there has been a lot of things going on with my family. And well family always comes first. I'm sure many of you know what I mean. Might post a chapter tomorrow, but not sure because I'm planning on going to a Quinceanera and party! Lol. Please Leave A Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Thursday**_

**~Penthouse~ **

**Eddie: **Hey babe I'm going to visit Papa Max. You coming?

**Loren: **No I have a meeting with Kelly.

**Eddie: **Ok how about we meet at Rumor for dinner

**Loren: **Ok. I'll see you then

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and walked out the door**

**~MK~**

**Eddie: **Hey Grace! Is Pops here?

**Grace: **Hey Eddie! Yeah he's-

**Max: **Right here.

**Max walked up to Eddie and pulled him into a hug**

**Eddie: **Hey Pops!

**Max: **Hey Ed!

**Eddie: **Can I talk to you in private

**Max: **Yeah let's-

**Grace: **You can stay here if you want. I have to go do inventory.

**Eddie and Max: **Thanks Grace

**Max: **Ok what's up?

**Eddie: **Well I need to tell you something, but Loren doesn't want anybody to know. So you have to promise me you won't say anything.

**Max: **Ok yeah I promise.

**Eddie: **Loren's pregnant

**Max:(smiling) **congratulations! I'm going to be a grandpa.

**Max couldn't help but notice that Eddie wasn't all too excited as he was**

**Max: **Yet by the looks of it something's wrong.

**Eddie: **No nothings wrong. Well at least not yet.

**Max: **What do you mean?

**~Office~**

**Loren: **Hey Kelly!

**Kelly: **Hey Lo! Ok Lets get down to business.

**Loren just nodded her head. Kelly could tell that something was off, but decided to mind her own business.**

**Kelly: **Ok your album is almost finished. You need one more songs. Once you have the song done and ready we can go ahead and schedule studio time.

**Loren: **Yeah ok

**Kelly: **Oh we also have to schedule a photo-shoot for your album cover

**Loren just nodded. She really couldn't concentrate on what Kelly was saying. All she could think about was whether or not she was pregnant. Then the fact that what if she was actually pregnant. Would she have to face this pregnancy alone or would Eddie drop the tour to stay with her?**

**Kelly: **Loren! Hello earth to Lo!

**Loren: **Hmm What? I'm sorry what did you say?

**Kelly: **I was asking if you wanted to do an interview for People magazine tomorrow?

**Loren: **No I can't, I actually have plans tomorrow.

**Kelly: **Oh are you and Eddie going to start your anniversary plans.

**Loren: **No but I..

**Loren suddenly started feeling nauseous and dizzy. Kelly seemed to notice that Loren wasn't looking good.**

**Kelly:(concerned) **Hey Lo everything ok? You don't look so good.

**Loren just shook her head no.**

**Kelly: **Do you need me-

**All of a sudden Loren shot up from the couch and ran to the nearest trashcan to empty out the contents of her stomach. After a moment of shock Kelly quickly took action and went to go hold back Loren's hair and rub soothing circles on her back. Finally finished, Loren just sat on the floor near the trashcan. Leaning against the wall Loren closed her eyes and started taking deep breathes in order to calm her self down.**

**Kelly: **Here

**Loren opened her eyes and looked up at Kelly, she took the bottle of water that was in her hands**

**Loren:(whispering) **Thanks

**Kelly: **Are you ok? Do need me to call Eddie so he can pick you up?

**Loren nodded, she felt to weak to speak**

**~MK~**

**Eddie: **I mean with our history Loren might not even be pregnant

**Max: **Yeah but if she's not then you could always try again

**Eddie: **No we wont at least not for awhile. Loren said that she wants to take a break from trying to having a baby

**Max: **Yeah well I'm sure she just needs a break especially after the miscarriage. Both of you grew attached to the baby and the idea of becoming parents

**Eddie was the verge of tears. He hated talking about the miscarriage because in a way he felt that it was his fault they lost their baby. As a father he failed because he was supposed to protect his family. But he didn't.**

**Max: **But it must of been harder on her

**Eddie:(getting angry) **And you don't think it was hard for me! I'm suppose to protect my family but I didn't!

**Max: **No! Don't start blaming yourself for the loss of the baby. It was nobody's fault.

**At this point tears were slowly coming out of Eddie's eyes. Max got up from the bar stool and pulled Eddie into a hug. But quickly pulled away at the sound of Eddie's phone ringing.**

**~Phone Conversation~**

**Eddie:** Hello

**Kelly:** Hey Eddie it Kelly. I need you to come to the office now!

**Eddie:(confused)** Why? What's up?

**Kelly: **Loren need you to come pick her up. She got sick and

**Eddie:(worried) **What? Is she okay? Just tell her that I'm on my way.

**Kelly: **Ok bye.

**Eddie: **Bye

**~End of Phone Conversation~**

**Max:** Everything ok

**Eddie:** No apparently Loren got sick during her meeting with Kelly. I have to go. Bye Pops.

**Eddie rushed out of there, he didn't bother waiting for a response.**

**~Office~**

**Kelly:** I called Eddie. He should be here soon.

**Loren nodded. She still wasn't feeling good. Every time she would open her eyes or try to stand up the room would start spinning and she would end up throwing up again. After what felt like an hour Eddie finally showed up. Once he entered the room he immediately rushed to Loren's side.**

**Eddie:(whispering) **Hey Lo. What's wrong?

**Loren:(mumbling) ** I don't feel good. Please take me home.

**Eddie: **Ok

**He gently lifted Loren off the ground and into his arms. Loren instantly curled into him and buried her face in his chest.**

**Eddie: **Thanks Kelly

**Kelly: **No problem. Hope you feel better Lo. Bye guys.

**~Penthouse~**

**Once inside the penthouse Eddie carefully took Loren to go lay down. When he put Loren on the bed he turned to leave to grab her a glass of water but she stopped before he could make it to the door**

**Loren:(whispering) **Eddie please don't go just come lay down with me.

**He did just that. Eddie pulled Loren into his arms. She put her head on his chest and cuddled into him. He kissed her on the top of her head and whispered for her to relax and go to sleep.**

_**OK here you go. I make time out of today to write you guys this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is going to be the doctors appointment. Hopefully there a baby Duran. You'll just have to wait and see. Please leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Friday May 17, 2015**_

**Loren couldn't sleep. She's been awake for two hours just laying there. Glancing at the clock _7__:47_ _A.M._ Two and a half hours straight now. Waiting. That's all she has done is wait. All she wished for at that moment was for her mind to turn off. She attempted to write music but nothing inspired her. Loren even played the piano and guitar but still no music flowed through. So now she was just laying there on the couch just waiting. Waiting to fall asleep, waiting for lyrics to come to mind, waiting for Eddie to wake up, waiting for her appointment, waiting for her mind to just shut down. Just waiting. _7__:59 A.M._**

**Eddie: **Loren? What are you doing up?

**Loren:(sighing) **Couldn't sleep.

**Eddie took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch **

**Eddie: **Is everything alright? Are you nervous about today?

**Loren: **I- I'm just thinking and waiting. I wish I could just shut my brain off an-

**Loren stopped mid-sentence as Eddie pulled her off the couch so that she standing right in front of him.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie:(smiling) **You said you wanted to shut your brain off. So I'm going to help you with that.

**Loren: **How exactly are you going to do that?

**He pulled Loren in closely and gave her a soft but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Eddie lifted Loren off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. As Loren went to remove Eddie's shirt she suddenly stopped and pulled away.**

**Eddie:(panting) **What's wrong?

**She quickly pushed him off of her and ran into the bathroom. Eddie got up and followed her. Grabbing a hair tie Eddie pulled Loren's hair back into a pony tail, as she threw up. Rubbing her back in soothing circles he whispered comforting words to her. Once she finished Eddie got up and got her a glass of water. He gave her the water and sat back down on the floor leaning against the bathtub. Pulling Loren so that she was sitting in between his legs with her head resting on his chest.**

**Eddie:(whispering) **Hey Lo?

**Loren: **Hmm?

**Eddie: **I think we really are having a baby

**Loren:(smiling softly) **Me too. I mean with all this throwing up and my boobs are a bit soar.

**Eddie:(chuckling) **We're having a baby

**Loren:(smiling) **We're having a baby

**Eddie moved his hands from her waist and placed them on top of her stomach. Loren then placed her hands on top of his hands. They stayed like that in complete silence. Eddie looked down at Loren and smiled, he didn't know what he did to deserve someone like her. **

**Loren: **Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yeah?

**Loren: **I know I just threw up but I'm hungry

**Eddie started laughing and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and helped Loren up as well.**

**Eddie: **How about I go get us breakfast from that little café you like so much.

**Loren: **I would love that

**Loren smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss**

**Eddie: **Ok be right back

**With that Eddie left to go get breakfast. Loren went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Once ****Eddie came back with their breakfast. They ate together and talked about everything and anything. Once they finished eating Loren and Eddie got ready for their day.**

**~Doctor's Office~**

**Receptionist:** Hello how may I help you?

**Loren: **Hi. Um I have an appointment at 12

**Receptionist:** Name?

**Loren:** Loren Duran

**Receptionist: **Ah right here. 12 O'clock appointment with Dr. Greene. I need you to fill out these forms. Once you are finished a nurse will take you to a room.

**The receptionist handed her the forms. Loren and Eddie went to take a seat in the waiting room to fill out the forms. Once she was finished, Loren went to hand the receptionist the forms. After a couple more minutes of waiting a nurse came by to take them in to an exam room.**

**Nurse: **Ok Loren I need you to take seat on the exam table.

**Loren took a seat on the exam table**

**Nurse:** Now I will take a blood sample from your arm. Once I have that I will send them to lab and we should have the results in about 10 to 15 minutes.

**The nurse got the blood sample and excused herself from the room. Dr. Greene entered the room about 5 minutes later.**

**Dr. Greene: **Hi Eddie Loren, how are you today?

**Loren:** Hello Dr. Greene I'm good. We're good.

**Dr. Greene: **There's not many patients today so your results will be in soon

**Loren nodded**

**Loren:** Ok. Um if I am pregnant what are the chances of a miscarriage?

**Dr. Greene:** It all depends on stage of the pregnancy. Also depends if your pregnancy is high risk or not. But Loren we know what caused your miscarriage, so we know how to prevent it from happening again.

**Loren took a deep breath and nodded. Eddie grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.**

**Dr. Greene: **Anything different from your last visits that causes you to believe you are pregnant.

**Loren:** Um I have thrown up lately. I also have to use the bathroom a lot

**Dr. Greene:** Ok I'm going to have you change into that gown that is on the chair. When I get back we can get started

**Dr. Greene left. Loren got off the table and changed. She handed her clothes to Eddie. He helped her back up on the table and then grabbed a chair and took a seat beside her. Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled down at him. **

**Dr. Greene:(knocking the door) **Loren you ready?

**Loren: **Yeah you can come in

**Dr. Greene came in smiling followed by a nurse with an ultrasound machine.**

**Dr. Greene:** Congratulations! You two are having a baby!

**Eddie got up to pull Loren in for hug. Once they pulled apart they looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.**

**Dr. Greene: **Now let's see how the baby is doing. Loren I need you to lay down. Since we don't know how far along you are we will do an internal ultrasound to get a better view.

**Loren grew very uncomfortable once the ultrasound began. Eddie could tell just by the look on her face. He held her hand hoping that would give her some comfort. **

**Dr. Greene:** Ok everything looks good. Now let me zoom in on the main attraction

**Both Eddie and Loren chuckled turning their heads to look at the screen**

**Dr. Greene:** Ok here we are. **(smiling) **Congratulations, there's definitely a healthy, baby in here.

**Tears started to fall from Loren's eyes. She looked over at Eddie, he also had a couple of tears falling.**

**Dr. Greene:(pointing to the screen)** Here's the head. Good size and the back and the bottom, which lead into these tiny little legs and feet. Little arm buds, waving at you. Looks happy and healthy to me.

**Loren:(smiling)** That's our baby.

**Dr. Greene:** Yes it is. You see the white flicker? That's the heart beat.

**Eddie just stood there in awe. He couldn't forms words to describe the happiness and excitement running through him.**

**Dr. Greene: **OK We are done here. I'll leave to get pictures. Once I'm gone Loren you can change into your clothes. When I return we can discuss your due date. Oh before I leave would you like to also have the DVD

**Loren and Eddie:** Yes, please!

**Dr. Greene smiled at them and left the room. Eddie helped Loren off the exam table and handed her clothes back to her.**

**Eddie:** Is it me or was that the best thing you have ever seen.

**Loren: ** It was. I'm so excited.

**Eddie: **Me too

**Dr. Greene came back with an envelope full of ultrasound pictures and a square case with their DVD inside.**

**Dr. Greene:** From the looks of your ultrasound you are 8 weeks along. Which means your due date is December 25

**Loren:** A Christmas baby!

**_This is the longest chapter I have written. Don't expect all my chapters to be this long. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Just letting you know in this story Eddie and Loren will only have one baby. There will be NO TWINS. So its either a boy or a girl. Haven't chosen which they are having yet. Have fun reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lying together in the peace and quiet was their favorite thing to do. After their appointment they went home to **_**celebrate**_**. After coming down from there high, they just laid their in each others arms. Eddie had his arms around Loren with their fingers intertwined resting on top of her abdomen. Loren had her head on his chest listening to the sound of his beating heart. Closing her eyes Loren couldn't help but let out a sigh as a smile crept on her face. Today was one of the best days of her life, nothing could ruin it for her. Hearing her sigh Eddie looked down toward Loren, seeing a smile form on her face he couldn't help but also smile. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone like her. Leaning down he got close to her ear.**

**Eddie:(whispering) **I love you Loren

**Loren opened her eyes, looking toward Eddie so that they were looking into each other eyes**

**Loren:(whispering) **I love you too Eddie

**Eddie:(smiling) **So who are we planning on telling first?

**Loren:(smiling) **Mmm, well theirs Papa Max, my mom, Mel, and Ian

**Eddie: **What about Jake and Kelly?

**Loren: **As long as they don't force us to tell the media. I only want our closest family and friends to know, for now.

**Eddie: **Ok we can do that. Don't worry about Jake and Kelly though, I'll handle them.

**Quietness took over once again. She loved how Eddie was already starting to be protective over her and the baby.**

**Loren: **Let's go share our news with everybody

**Eddie: **Let's just tell them to meet us at MK in half an hour

**Loren and Eddie got dressed and called everybody to meet them at MK**

**~MK~**

**Eddie: **You ready?

**Loren: **Yeah

**Eddie got out of the car and walked over to Loren's side to open the door for her. Walking hand in hand into MK with smiles upon their faces. They ****spotted everyone sitting together at one of the booths. The minute Melissa saw them she could tell by the looks on their faces what they were here to tell them. Squealing and clapping her hands in excitement Melissa quickly got up and ran over to them pulling them into a hug.**

**Melissa: **Congratulations!

**Loren and Eddie: **Thank You

**Ian:** Congratulation on what?

**Nora: **Yeah I would also like to know what we are congratulating you two on

**Eddie looked toward Loren making sure she actually wanted to share the news. She slightly nodded.**

**Eddie: **How about I just show you

**Nora and Ian looked confused, where as Max and Mel both had knowing looks of what they were about to show them. Eddie took the envelope out of his pocket and put it the table. Nora was the first one to grab it. Cautiously opening it, she took out the pictures and put her hand over her mouth, looking toward Loren and Eddie. Nora got up and pulled them into them into a hug.**

**Nora: **Congratulations! Oh this is so exciting!

**Ian and Mel were looking at the pictures. Melissa had a smile on her face, unlike Ian, instead he had a look of confusion.**

**Ian: **I still don't get it. What the bloody hell it that?

**Pulling away from her mom Loren couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at Ian's confusion. Walking up to Ian, Eddie patted him on the back as he laughed**

**Eddie: **That my friend is your little niece or nephew

**Ian looked shocked but quickly recovered as a smile took over his face**

**Ian:(pulling Eddie into a hug) **Congratulations mate! **(pulling Loren into a hug) **Congratulations love!

**Eddie and Loren: **Thanks Ian!

**Lastly Max got up and pulled them into a hug and congratulated them.**

**Max: **This calls for celebratory drinks

**As Max prepared the drinks at the bar Loren went over to have a talk with him. Max looked up as he heard the sound of heels and smiled as Loren took a seat on one of the bar stools.**

**Max: **Anything specific I can get you? No alcohol though

**Loren:(smiling) **Darn it and here I thought I would be able to convince you to give me a tequila shot

**Max:(chuckling) **How about a bottle of water?

**Loren: **Yeah that would be great

**He handed her the water**

**Loren: **Thanks

**Max: **So what did you want to talk to me about?

**Loren: **How did you know I wanted to talk to you?

**Max: **Loren I know you. When something is bothering you and you don't know how to tell Eddie you always come to me. By the look on your face something tells me something is up.

**Loren: **Well first, when did Eddie tell you I was pregnant? You looked a little to calm about the news so I know this isn't the first time he told you.

**Max:(sighing) **He told me yesterday. But don't be mad he needed some advice. Plus either way I would have found out he looked like something was on his mind and you know that I have tricks up my sleeve that can get you guys talking.

**Loren:(slightly smiling) **True

**Max: **And by the looks of it Eddie telling me before everyone else isn't what really is bothering you. So what's really bothering you?

**Loren: **Ok wow you really do know me. It's just that 2 weeks from tomorrow Eddie is going on tour and-

**Max: **And he won't be here through out your pregnancy

**Loren just nodded**

**Loren: **His tour starts the first of June and doesn't end until the second of November. So when he come's back I will be about 8 months pregnant.

**Max: **8 months? When are you due?

**Loren:(smiling) **December 25. A Christmas baby

**Max smiled from ear to ear. He walked around the bar to where Loren was and pulled her into a hug.**

**Max:(pulling apart) **Best Christmas present ever

**Loren: **That's what Eddie said

**Max: **Talk to him. Maybe he can have Jake cancel the tour or cut it down by a couple of months. Knowing Eddie he will do what ever it takes to be here for you during this time. Don't stress about it.

**Loren: **Your right. I don't need to stress about it. I'll just talk to Eddie about and see what we can come with.

**Max: **Alright let's get to the others. They are probably wondering what's taking us so long.

**Loren and Max walked back to the others. As Loren went to take a seat Eddie pulled so that she was sitting on his lap. Eddie leaned over and gave Loren a kiss on the cheek.**

**Melissa: **So Lo I hear your having a Christmas baby

**Loren looked over at Eddie and shook her head**

**Loren: **You told them

**Eddie:(innocently) **I have no idea what you're talking

**Loren: **Hmm sure. **(looking back at Melissa) **Anyways yes I'm due on Christmas Day.

**Melissa:(clapping excitingly) **Yay! Now I can double spoil my little niece or nephew.

**They all stayed their talking and hanging out, until it was opening time for the club. So they all decided to head up to Max's apartment for a home cooked**** meal that Nora was going to prepare. Nora was in the kitchen cooking. Melissa and Loren were in the living room talking. While the boy's were all outside on the balcony having drinks**

**Ian: **So how you feeling about the baby Ed?

**Eddie: **Excited but nervous. I- I'm just scared. What if we lose this baby too?

**Max: **You can't think like that Eddie. You have to think positive about this.

**Ian: **Papa Max is right Eddie.

**Eddie: **I just can't. I have this nagging feeling that something bad is going happen. And then with the-

**Eddie paused, realizing he wouldn't be here for Loren throughout the pregnancy**

**Eddie: **Damn it!

**Ian: **What? What is mate?

**Max: **He just realized he will being on tour in two weeks and will probably miss most of his wife's pregnancy

**Eddie: **This just great. What is Loren going to think? She will probably think I'm trying to abandon her like her father

**Max: **No she won't. Trust me I know.

**Eddie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nora saying dinner was ready. Sitting around the table Eddie took a seat next to Loren. Mel and Ian sat across from them. Nora sat in one end and Max sat in the other. Once they finished eating they cleaned and went to the living room to relax. After another two hours they decided to go home and get some rest.**

**~Penthouse~**

**Loren: **I'm so tired.

**Eddie: **Well get some rest I have a couple of things planned out for us.

**Loren: **Can you believe it, our anniversary is tomorrow. It doesn't even feel like it.

**Eddie: **I know what you mean.

**Loren:(sighing) **I love you Eddie

**Eddie: **I love you to Lo

_**Sorry if there is mistakes I promise I will fix them later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of stuck I don't know what to do for their anniversary. Should I just skip it. If not give me some ideas. Anyways happy reading! Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N So I decided to skip their anniversary since I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry. I'm skipping ahead in time. Oh and Nora and Max are NOT together. I never liked the idea of them together. But Max and Nora are really great friends.**_

**Chapter 7**

**~Saturday, June 1 *10 weeks*~**

**Tonight was Eddie's tour kick off. His first concert was at the Avalon. Then tomorrow morning he would be leaving. After telling Jake and Kelly they were expecting, they agreed not the tell the fans and media until Loren and Eddie were ready to share their news. Eddie promised that he would try to come to as many appointments as he could. He was worried that Kelly would over work Loren. So he told Max, Nora, Melissa, and Ian to watch over her while he was gone. Loren always told him to relax that everything would be fine. Getting out the shower Loren grabbed a towel and dried her self off, letting the towel fall she glanced over to the mirror. That's when she saw it. A bump. ****Definitely a baby bump. Very small, but there. She ran her hand over the barely swollen mound, unable to take her eyes off of it. She finally managed to get dressed and went downstairs. Eddie heard Loren coming downstairs so he turned his head around and saw that her hands were on top of her stomach.**

**Eddie:(worried) **Everything alright Lo?

**Loren smiled. But instead of answering she lifted her shirt up so he could see it**

**Loren: **It's small, but it's there

**Smiling Eddie walked over to Loren and put his hands over the bump.**

**Eddie: **When did this get here?

**Loren: **I don't know. I was getting dressed and I saw it.

**Eddie softly kissed Loren**

**Eddie: **I wish I could be here to watch it get even more bigger

**Loren:(sighing) **I know me too.

**Suddenly Jake walked into the penthouse**

**Jake: **Come on Eduardo we have to go do sound check and finish a couple of contracts before tonight

**Eddie:(sighing)** Alright just let me go get dressed

**Eddie went upstairs. **

**Jake: **Hey Loren. How are you and my little nephew doing today?

**Loren smiled and shook her head. Jake always referred to the baby as a boy**

**Loren: **We are doing good. How about you?

**Jake: **Good. So have you and Eddie decided when your going to announce the baby?

**Loren sighed heavily, she hated that Jake and Kelly kept bothering them about announcing the baby to the media.**

**Loren:(warning tone) **Jake...

**Jake:(putting his hands up in defense) **Look Loren all I'm saying is, the sooner you announce it the sooner the label and the fans will back off on you about finishing your new album.

**Loren: **And all I'm saying is for you not to worry about it Jake. Whatever Eddie and I decide will go. Just because you and Kelly manage our careers doesn't mean you get to manage our personal life too!

**Jake:** i know that Loren! We are trying to help you guys out. You need to quit being so stubborn!

**Loren opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted**

**Eddie: **Jake go wait in the car

**Both Jake and Loren turned at the sound of Eddie's voice**

**Jake: **Eddie look

**Eddie: **I said go wait in the car Jake

**Jake walked out. Eddie turned to Loren**

**Eddie:** What was all that about?

**Loren told Eddie what had happened**

**Eddie: **Lo don't let them get to you. All you need to worry about is you and our baby. I have to go but don't worry I'll talk Jake

**Loren just nodded her head. Eddie didn't want to leave but he knew he had to**

**Eddie: **Alright I'll see you later, right?

**Loren:(smiling) **Of course I'm not going to miss your first concert

**Eddie smiled and kissed her before walking out the door. Once Eddie was gone Loren's mood wasn't any better. She was still mad over what Jake said. **

**~Car Ride~**

**Eddie got into the back of the car. He opened his mouth to say something but Jake stopped him before he could**

**Jake: **Look Eddie I know what you're going to say. But all I'm trying to do is help Loren out

**Eddie: **I understand what you're saying Jake but just leave it how it is. Whatever Loren wants to do about the baby will go. She is the one who is pregnant.

**Jake: **I get that but the label is breathing down our necks about her new album that isn't even finished yet. I know for a fact that they are planning on meeting up with Loren soon and that meeting will cause a lot more stress on her. You won't be here calm her down or be with her through the meeting. That's why I want you to announce the baby to the media, so they back off.

**Eddie just stared at Jake. At first he thought Jake just wanted more publicity for the tour and Loren's album, but in all reality he was really looking out for Loren.**

**Jake: **Look I'll apologize to Loren and back off

**Silence took over for the rest of the car ride to the Avalon. When they arrived Jake reached to open the door but before he could Eddie stopped him**

**Eddie: **Jake?

**Jake: **Yeah Ed?

**Eddie: **Thanks

**Jake smile and nodded**

**~Later That Night At The Avalon~**

**Eddie was in his dressing room bathroom when he heard a knock on the door, then he heard the door open.**

**Person: **Eddie?

**Eddie recognized that voice anywhere. Walking out of the bathroom he saw Loren standing there looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing a mint and black peplum dress with black heels. Her hair was curled and she had natural looking makeup on.**

**Loren: **Hey handsome

**He pulled her into a chaste kiss**

**Eddie: **Hey beautiful! How are feeling? Any morning sickness today?

**Loren:** So far no, which is a good thing

**Eddie:** Good I hate not being there when you get sick.

**Eddie then got on his knees in front of Loren and put his hands on her very small baby bump and started talking to the baby. Loren couldn't help but smile.**

**Eddie: **And when I'm gone I don't want you causing mommy any trouble, ok.

**While Eddie was talking to the baby Jake entered the room but they didn't hear him. Jake was smiling while watching them. He knew Eddie was going to be great father.**

**Eddie:** I'm not going to be here so I need you on your best behavior.

**Jake cleared his throat to catch their attention. Both Loren and Eddie turned at the sound. Eddie stood up, blushing from embarrassment and Loren kept smiling.**

**Jake: **Sorry to interrupt the moment but Eddie you need to get dressed your out in 10

**Eddie: **Alright I'll be right out.

**Jake nodded and walked out. Loren was about to walk out also but Eddie stopped her**

**Eddie: **Hey where you going?

**Loren: **I'm going to talk to Jake I hate the way things ended earlier

**Eddie: **Ok. But don't go to far I want my good luck kiss before I go out there.

**Loren: **Don't worry you'll get your kiss. Just go get ready you don't need to late

**Eddie: **Yes ma'am

**Loren left the dressing room while Eddie got dressed. She went to go look for Jake. For some odd reason she couldn't find him. So she decided to wait backstage with Melissa and Ian. Eddie finally came out with Jake trailing behind him. He gave Loren a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Wish me luck

**Loren: **You don't need it. I know for fact that you will do great.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a quick kiss before going out on stage. Loren, Jake, and Mel watched him. While Ian took photos of Eddie on stage. Ian was going to some of his concerts go get pictures of the tour. But he wasn't going to all them because he had other gigs. About half through the concert Loren turned her attention toward Jake.**

**Loren:** Hey Jake?

**Jake:** Yeah Loren?

**Loren:** Can we talk.

**Jake:** Yeah I think we should

**Loren and Jake headed to Eddie's dressing room so could talk in private. Once inside they stood there in silence.**

**Loren and Jake: **I'm sorry

**They both smiled**

**Jake:** Loren you have nothing to be sorry about I-

**Loren:** Jake all you were doing was looking out for me. You didn't want the label to cause anymore stress than I already have.

**Jake: **Eddie told you

**Loren:** No. Kelly told me. Thank you for looking out for me.

**Jake: **No need to thank me. I always protect family. Especially now with my new little nephew

**Loren and gave Jake a hug, followed by kiss on the cheek**

**Loren: **Well he _or she _will be luck to have their Uncle Jake.

**Loren and Jake headed back out and waited for Eddie to finish. When the concert was finished Loren and Eddie headed home to get much needed rest. This was their last night being able to sleep in each others arms. The next day Eddie had to leave. His flight took off off in about an hour. He and Loren were on the way to the airport to meet with Jake. Jake was waiting for Eddie by the private jet. Loren and Eddie got out of the car. Loren gave Jake a hug.**

**Loren: **You better watch out for him Jake I don't need him getting into trouble

**Jake: **Don't worry Loren I'll take care him

**Eddie put his bands on her belly**

**Eddie: **Ok now listen. I know we had this talk yesterday but remember not to cause mommy too much trouble. I promise to come back as soon as can

**Jake:(smirking) **Eddie quit giving the kid lectures. Plus it's not like Loren has a baby bump. Your just talking to stomach

**Loren:(smiling) **Actually...

**Looking from side to side making sure nobody was watching them, Loren lifted her shirt so Jake could see the bump. **

**Jake: **Well look at who is starting to make an appearance.

**Loren:** Alright boys you should get going. You don't want to be late

**Jake: **We're going. Bye Loren.

**Loren: **Bye Jake

**Jake boarded the jet**

**Eddie: **When did you two make up?

**Loren: **Last night at the concert

**Eddie smiled and gave her one last hug and kiss.**

**Eddie: **Bye Lo.

**Loren: **Bye Eddie. Call me when you land.

**Eddie: **Of course I will.

**With that Eddie boarded the jet and Loren left back to the penthouse.**

_**Ok I know this chapter sucks. But I wanted to give you guys a new chapter. Might post another chapter tomorrow not sure yet. Should I start adding other characters too? Or should this be all Eddie and Loren with some appearances of other characters. Leave a review with your opinion. Happy Reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**After leaving the airport Loren decided to go visit her mom. When she arrived she saw that Max's car was there. Max and Nora had gotten close soon after Loren and Eddie started dating. Both Loren and Eddie thought that eventually they would end up together but now almost 4 years later nothing has happened between them. Without knocking Loren entered the house to see Max sitting in the living room watching TV.**

**Max: **Hey Loren! What are you doing here so early?

**Loren: **Hey Pops! I just took Eddie to the airport and I didn't feel like being alone right now.

**Max:** Well you know we are here for you.

**Loren: **Yeah I know. Thanks. What are you doing here?

**Max: **I'm waiting for your mom to finish getting ready I'm taking her out for breakfast. You are more than welcome to come.

**Loren: **Thanks. I'm starving! Lately all I've wanted to do is eat. I'm constantly hungry.

**Nora: **Pregnancy does that to you.

**Max and Loren slightly jumped at the sound of Nora's voice.**

**Nora: **I remember when I was pregnant with you I was always hungry and I was always craving pickles with ice cream

**Loren and Max made a face of disgust**

**Loren: **Eww. That's nasty and just wrong. Plain wrong.

**Max: **I remember when Katy was pregnant with Eddie she craved peanut butter. Lots and lots of peanut butter. Everything had to have peanut butter or she wouldn't eat it.

**Nora: **How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?

**Loren: **So far not today. It's not as bad as bad as it used to be. Which is good thing because I hate having to throw up and especially with Eddie being gone.

**Max: **We are always here for you Loren. Don't ever hesitate to call us if you need our help.

**Nora: **Max is right sweetie, we are here for you. Just because Eddie isn't here doesn't mean you'll go through this pregnancy alone.

**Loren: **Thanks, I really appreciate it.

**Max: **Alright let's get going. I'm starving!

**Both Loren and Nora smiled and shook their heads. They left to Café. Max decided to take his own car since he had to head back to MK.**

**~Aroma~**

**They got to the café they sat down with Loren facing the opposite direction of the door so people wouldn't recognize her. Once they placed their orders they started talking about the baby. Nora offered to go with Loren to her next appointment so she didn't have to go alone. Loren agreed to it, she was excited for this appointment, it was going to be the first time she hears the heart beat.**

**Loren: **I can't wait to hear the heart beat. It just makes seem much more real. I mean sure I have a bump bu-

**Max: **Wait. What? You already have bump?

**Loren: **Yeah I discovered it yesterday. It's small, very small. But it's there.

**Nora: **I can't wait to see it! You'll have to show me once we get back to the house.

**Loren smiled at her mom's enthusiasm. Max couldn't help but to have the biggest smile on his face. To hear that Loren was already starting to get a bump made something in him fill with joy. He couldn't wait to be a grandpa. Soon their food arrived. They ate and talked some more before heading their separate ways. Max headed off to MK. Loren and Nora headed back to Nora's house. On the car ride over Nora glanced over at Loren and saw how pale and sweaty she looked.**

**Nora: **Hey Lo. You ok over there? You a little pale.

**Loren: **Yeah. Um could you just drive a little faster. I think I'm going to be sick.

**Nora picked up her speed. Barely parked in the drive way Loren quickly made her way out of the car and made her way into the house. She made it to the bathroom just in time. Nora entered the bathroom with a bottle of water. When Loren finished she leaned against the tiled wall.**

**Loren:(mumbling) **I hate this part of pregnancy

**Nora: **Oh Lo. Don't worry I promise it will get better. This is just your body getting used to change. But once you're in your second trimester it will get better. Now let's get you up, so you can go lie down for a while.

**Loren nodded her headed yes. Nora helped her up. They slowly made their ways into Loren's old room.**

**Loren: **Mom come lay down with me

**Nora:(smiling) **Ok sweetheart

**Nora sat on the bed against the headboard. Loren laid her head on top of her moms lap. Nora started stroking Loren's hair until she fell asleep. With Loren sleeping on her lap Nora smiled as memories started to flood her mind. As a little girl Loren would sometimes come and lay down with her in the middle of the night after having a nightmare or simply because she wanted to be held. She missed having her little girl but she couldn't be more proud of the women her daughter turned into.**

**~Plane~**

**He felt happy to be back out on tour and see all his fans. He felt excited about becoming a father. He felt sad because he would miss Loren. But mostly he felt guilty for leaving his pregnant wife to go on tour. Loren needed him and he wasn't there to take of her when she got sick or when she had doctor appointments. All he wanted to do was cancel the tour and go home.**

**Eddie:** Cancel the tour.

**Eddie suddenly blurted. Jake to snapped his head toward Eddie's direction.**

**Jake:** What!? Please tell me I just didn't hear you say to cancel the tour.

**Eddie:** No you heard me correctly.

**Jake:** Eddie we can't cancel now. You just had your tour kick off yesterday. Look I get that your upset that you had to leave Loren but-

**Eddie:** No Jake you don't get it. I feel so guilty for leaving my pregnant wife. Jake she needs me now more than ever and I just left her. What if something happens to her or the baby and I'm not there. What if she has another miscarriage. Look I get that you don't understand because you and Tracy have never been pregnant before or have had a miscarriage so-

**Eddie stopped talking because he heard Jake mumble something**

**Eddie:** What?

**Jake:** I said you're not the only one whose wife had a miscarriage Eddie.

**Eddie: **Wait. What? You and Tracy

**Jake: **Yeah.

**Eddie:** When was this?

**Jake:** A couple of months back. We were trying for a while then she got pregnant but she ended up losing it. Then we tried again but it never happened. So then we stopped trying all together.

**Eddie:** Jake I'm so sorry. Are you two going to try again later on or...

**Jake:** No she left me

**Eddie:** What? Jake why didn't you say anything?

**Jake:** I didn't anybody's pity.

**Eddie: **Jake that's something you don't hide. We're family. We could have been there for you.

**Jake: **I know that Eddie. Look it doesn't even matter

**Eddie: **Of course it matters Jake. I get that you always want to be this tough hot-shot manager but come on this is something serious. You can't just hide it and pretend it never happened.

**Jake: **Eddie we have been separated for two months now. Everyday I waiting for my lawyer to call me and tell me I've been served because I'm not filing for divorce. I still love her and I think we can work this out. But she doesn't. She doesn't want a man who can't give her a baby.

**Eddie:** Come on Jake I'm sure that's not true.

**Jake: **But it is. That's exactly what she told me the day she walked out. The day she decided to end our marriage over something we could work through,

**Eddie didn't know what to say. He didn't think Tracy could be that kind of person to just give up like that. They didn't talk for the rest of the trip.**

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't post last Saturday got caught up with some things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on what you think. I would truly appreciate it! Might post another chapter tonight or early tomorrow morning I promise! Follow me on Twitter G_Cortes98**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: In my story Eddie and Tyler are friends. Chloe cheated on Eddie with Dylan instead of Tyler. I will include Tyler in the story but probably not until later on._

**Chapter 9**

**~Tate Residence~**

**Nora managed to carefully ease her way off the bed without waking up Loren. Making her way out of the room Nora hears Loren's phone go off. Quickly grabbing Loren's phone off the nightstand she answers it before Loren could wake up.**

**~Phone Conversation~**

**Nora:(whispering) **Hello?

_(Nora made her way out of the bedroom)_

**Eddie: **Nora?

**Nora:** Oh. Hey Eddie!

**Eddie:** Hey Nora! Um is Loren there.

**Nora:** Yeah but she sleeping. She got sick earlier and wore her out.

**Eddie:** God, I should be there! I knew I should have canceled the tour.

**Nora:** No! Eddie relax, she is doing just fine. And stop thinking this is all your fault for not being here. There is no reason to feel guilty.

**Eddie:** How did you know I-

**Nora:** Eddie I have known you for quite some time now and if I learned anything it's that you're a family man. You always put your family before career. So now that Loren is pregnant and your on tour, you feel like your putting your family second and career first. But Eddie you made the right choice it's either tour now or tour when the baby is actually here and trust me moments with your child will be something you don't want to miss.

**Eddie:(sighing)** Your right. I just thought we would go through this experience together. I didn't think I would be on tour. I can't cancel, well I could but-

**Nora:** Eddie you and I both know that Loren would not allow that.

**Eddie:** Yeah, she is pretty stubborn.

**Nora:** Yeah, well you both are.

**Eddie laughed. He then heard Nora talking to someone else but he couldn't tell who it was.**

_(Loren saw that her mom was talking to someone on her phone.)_

_Loren: Who are you talking to?_

_Nora jumped at the sound of Loren's voice._

_Nora: Don't scare me like! I'm talking to Eddie._

_Nora then handed to phone to Loren._

_Nora: I'm sure he rather speak to you than to me._

**Loren: **Hey handsome!

**Eddie:(smiling) **Hey beautiful! I just called to tell you that we arrived here safely in Miami. How you feeling? Heard you got sick.

**Loren: **That's good. Glad so far there's no troubles. Um I'm better than before. Staying away from eggs for now on. They smell disgusting, taste horrible, and trigger my morning sickness. But other than that I'm feeling good.

**Eddie:(chuckling)** Good to know. I'm sorry.

**Loren:** Eddie you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong.

**Eddie:** I should be there. Just tell me to cancel and I'll be there as soon as I can.

**Loren: **No, I will not be the reason you let all your fans down

**Eddie: **But you're the only fan I care about.

**Loren: **Eddie...

**Eddie:** Fine. I'll stop. But I'm serious Lo if you need me or if something happens, please call me. I'll be there as soon as I can.

**Loren:** I promise I'll call. But don't worry nothing will happen. You- we need to quit thinking like that Eddie. We need to have hope that this pregnancy will not lead to another miscarriage. Everything will be just fine.

**Eddie:** I know. I know. I'm just scared.

**Loren: **Me too. But I'm trying to stay positive.

**Eddie:** Your right stay positive. I have to go Jake's giving me look to hurry it up.

**Loren:** Alright well call me later.

**Eddie:** Will do. Bye Lo.

**Loren: **Bye Eddie. Love You.

**Eddie:** Love you too.

**~End of Phone Conversation~**

**Loren hung up the phone and joined her mom in the kitchen**

**Nora:** I'm making tea. You want some?

**Loren:** No thanks. I'm actually heading out.

**Nora turned to face Loren. She could tell something was bothering her.**

**Nora: **What's wrong?

**Loren:** Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired.

**Nora:** Are you sure that's the only thing going on?

**Loren:** Yeah, I'm sure.

**Loren walked up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek**

**Loren: **Bye mom

**Nora:** Bye Loren.

**~Eddie POV~**

**After hanging up the phone with Loren, I went to go check into the penthouse of the hotel. Going up to my room I decided to take a nap. Right when I was about to fall into a peaceful slumber there was a knock at the door. Letting out a groan as I got up to answer the door.**

**Eddie: **What do you want Jake?

**Jake:(chuckling) **Nice to see you too

**Eddie: **Jake I just saw you less than fifteen minutes ago. No offense but I was hoping not to see you for a while

**Jake: ** Well too bad. We have to head over the arena for sound check, discuss your wardrobe, and meet up with the choreographer. We have to there in less than an hour, so go get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes.

**He didn't wait for response, instead he just walked out. Letting out a sigh I obligated and went to go get ready. Taking a quick shower and changing into a plain white t-shirt with some black skinny jeans. Pairing it with my black and white Supra Vaider shoes. I walked out the door to go meet Jake down in the lobby. Entering the lobby I spotted Jake by the front desk talking on his phone. Ending his call Jake greeted me and we left to the arena. Fans and paparazzi were all over the place when we left the hotel. Right when we arrived to the arena I was pulled into all different directions. One minute I was talking with my stylist about the different outfit choices, the next I was stage doing sound check and rehearsing the dances with my back up dancers. If this was is what it's like for rest of the tour with rushing to do everything in one night, I knew this was going to be a hell of a long tour.**

**~Loren POV~**

**I opened the door to the penthouse and put my keys and purse on top of the piano. I turn around to find Melissa sitting on the couch.**

**Loren: **Mel what are you doing here? More importantly how did you get in?

**Melissa:** I have a key

**Loren:** How do you have a key to the penthouse? Who gave it to you?

**Melissa:** Eddie gave me a copy.

**Loren:** Why would he give you a key?

**Melissa:** Gee Loren, are we playing 20 questions? Relax he gave it to me so I could come and keep you company while he's gone.

**Loren: **Oh. Where's Ian?

**Melissa: **Oh he's-

**Ian: **Right here love.

**I turn to see Ian coming down the stairs**

**Loren:** Hey Ian

**Ian: **Hello love

**Melissa:** Ok Ian you can leave now

**Ian:** What? Your kicking me out?

**Melissa:** Yup. Oh no wait go buy us ice cream.

**Loren:** Mmm ice cream sounds good right about now.

**Melissa:** Yeah go buy ice cream and then maybe you can stay

**Ian:** No. Go get your own ice cream.

**Loren:** Please Ian. I really want ice cream. Do it for your future niece or nephew

**I said while putting her hand on top of her stomach**

**Ian:** Oh now your being unfair by bringing the baby into it

**Melissa and I briefly look at each other before looking back at Ian with pouty lips and batting our eyelashes. Ian looked at us and knew he wasn't going to win this battle.**

**Ian:(throwing his hands up) **Fine I'll go. Just quit staring at me like that.

**Put up our victory smiles Melissa and I gave each high fives as Ian walked out the door.**

_So there's chapter 9. It sucks, but I wanted to post something because I promised I would. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up Saturday. Don't really know where I'm going with this story. I'm starting to kind of run out of ideas on what to write. To those of you who like Grey's Anatomy I will be starting GA story soon. So be out on a look out for it. It's called 'Is Love Enough'. A Slexie story. Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story or if you have any ideas please let me know._

**_Follow me on Twitter- G_Cortes98_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~Thursday, June 13 *12 weeks*~**

**~Eddie POV~ **

**Jake: **You can't just leave Eddie!

**I rolled my eyes at Jake's constant nagging. **

**Jake: **Eddie I'm being serious! I understand you want to be there for Loren but think about your fans. They are expecting you!

**Jake seriously needs to cool down. I'm doing this for my family. **

**Jake:** You have a concert in Dallas in 3 days!

**I'm trying really hard to just block him out. But his nagging is really starting to bother me. So I began to pack my clothes faster so I could just get away from him.**

**Jake: **You signed contracts Eddie! The label will freak out if they find out! They are expecting you to be there!

**Eddie: **Ok Jake enough! I'm going! I don't care what you say. I don't care what those contracts say. I don't care what the label say! I'm going and that's final!

**I grabbed my duffel bag and left the penthouse suite before Jake could say anything else. I was leaving whether he liked it or not. I already called for a car and called the pilot for my private jet. Boarding the plane I check my phone and saw I had 20 missed calls and voicemail's, also about 30 threatening texts from Jake. But like I said whether he liked it or not I was going back home to L.A.**

**~Loren POV~**

**It's been about 2 weeks since Eddie has been gone. I try to keep myself busy by hanging out with Mel and Ian or my mom and pops. Even working on music for my album. But nothing seems to work. All I can think about is Eddie and how much I miss him. Sure we talk, text, and Skype but it's not the same. Laying on my side away facing the window instead of facing Eddie's side of the bed. One arm under my head and the other on top of my barely baby bump. As I lay there with my eyes closed I hear the door open to the bedroom and feel someone crawl on the bed. My breath catches in my throat. Is it who I think it is? I quickly turn around only to find...**

**Loren:(groaning)** Go away!

**I turned back to my orignal position.**

**Person:** Well good morning to you too.

**Loren:** Leave I'm trying to sleep.

**Person:** Lo it's almost noon. How can you still be sleeping?

**Loren: **Mel I didn't go to sleep until 6 in the morning.

**Melissa:** Why? Were you talking to Eddie all night again?

**Loren:** No. Although that sounds better than what actually happened.

**Melissa:** What happened? You were just fine after I left.

**Loren: **Well after you left I took a shower and worked on some music. Then around one in the morning I got a sudden craving for blueberry pancakes.

**Melissa:** That explains the mess kitchen.

**Loren nodded her head**

**Loren:** Yeah I didn't feel like cleaning up after I finished eating. Anyways after I finished eating. I still wasn't tired so I worked on more music. I was finally starting to get somewhere with the lyrics and I ended up getting sick. So I spent about an hour with my head in the toilet throwing up. Then I spent an another hour just sitting against the sink cabinet because I was to tired and to weak to get up. By the time I made it to bed it was already six.

**Melissa: **I'm sorry Lo.

**Loren: **Don't be. I'm just so tired. It feels like I didn't even sleep at all.

**Melissa: **How about I leave so you can caught up on your sleep

**Loren: **No I should probably get up I have a doctor's appointment at two thirty.

**Melissa: **Ok. Well go get ready. I'll come with you so you don't have to go alone. Oh and I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen for you.

**Loren: **Thanks Mel, but you don't have to do that

**Melissa: **It's not a problem Loren. You just go take a shower and get ready.

**I nodded and smiled in thanks. I was happy to have a friend like Melissa. I knew I could always count on her. After showering I put on a loose-fitting grey shirt, black skinny jeans and paired off with my white Vans. I straightened my hair and applied very little makeup. On my way down the stairs I hear Melissa talking to someone on the phone.**

**Melissa: **Are you here yet?

_Silence.._

**Melissa:** Ok good. So you'll meet us there?

_Silence.._

**Melissa:** Ok. She's going to be so excited. I got to go I don't hear the shower running anymore which mean she'll be down any minute.

_Silence.._

**Melissa:** I know. I know. Don't worry, I got this.

_Silence.._

**Melissa:** Ok Bye.

**Loren:** Who were you talking to?

**I see Melissa slightly jumped at the sound of my voice.**

**Melissa:** Gee Loren! Don't scare me like that!

**Loren:** Sorry. Um who were you talking to on the phone?

**Melissa:** Oh um that was Ian he has a surprise for me. But since I'm with you now, he said that he'll just give it to me later.

**I nodded my head. I wasn't fully convinced on what Mel said. But I decided to just let it go.**

**Loren:** What time is it?

**Melissa:** One thirty. Why?

**Loren:** Ok. We have about an hour until the appointment. There's this little bakery on the way there and they have these amazing blueberry muffins-

**Melissa:** And let me guess you want to go get one.

**Loren:** Yeah. Lately I've wanting anything that has blueberries in it.

**Melissa:** Alright lets go.

**We left the penthouse and left to the bakery. At the bakery we got muffins and donuts. Mel ordered herself a coffee but since I'm not allowed to drink coffee I got tea. After we were finished eating or after I was finished eating. I swear I eat sooo much! It's not normal! Arriving at Dr. Greene's office I could feel my heart beating faster. Today was the day I would be hearing my baby's heart beat for the first time. After filling out the usual paperwork a nurse took us back to a patient room.**

**Melissa:** Hey Lo I need to use the restroom. Head on in. I'll be right back.

**Loren: **Ok but be quick I don't want to be alone.

**Melissa nodded her head and walk towards the bathroom. The nurse continued taking me to the room. She opened the and signaled for me to walk in first. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks. When I fully entered the room I stopped dead in my tracks.**

**Person: **Hey beautiful

_AHAHAHA I'm Pretty Sure You Know Who It Is! Anyways Hope You Enjoyed It! Sorry If There Is Any Mistakes. I Will Fix Them Later. I'm Soft Of In A Rush Writing This. Next Chapter Will Be Posted Next Saturday! Also Next Chapter Will Be About The Appointment! Happy Reading My Lovely People! Don't Forget To Leave A Review!_

_Follow Me On Twitter: G_Cortes98_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~Thursday, June 13 *12 Weeks*~**

**~Dr. Greene's Office~**

**Loren stood frozen in shock. She couldn't believe who was standing right in front of her.**

**Person: **Hey beautiful

**Loren had the biggest smile on her face as she quickly walked towards Eddie. He opened up his arms and engulfed her into a hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.**

**Loren:** What are you doing here?

**Loren said as she slightly pulling away. But her arms remained around his neck and his arms remained around her waist.**

**Eddie:(pretending to act hurt) **And here I thought you would be happy to see your husband

**Loren giggled as she playfully slapped him on his shoulder**

**Loren:** That's not what I meant and you know it

**Eddie:** I know. I know. I just wanted to be here for this appointment. I mean we get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

**Loren:** I know. It's pretty exciting, huh?

**Eddie:** It is.

**Loren smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. Pulling away she rested her forehead against his and sighed.**

**Loren:** Jake's going to kill you for leaving.

**Eddie:** Don't worry about Jake. Let me handle him.

**Loren:** Eddie your suppose to be on your way to Dallas right now

**Eddie playfully narrowed his eyes**

**Eddie: **Are you stalking me Mrs. Duran?

**Loren:** More like making sure you stay out of trouble Mr. Duran

**Before Eddie could respond there was a knock on the door**

** Dr. Greene:** Sorry to interrupt.

**Loren:** No it's fine we should probably get started

** Dr. Greene:** Ok, lets get started. Loren I need you to go lie down on the table and lift your shirt up.

**Loren did as told. Eddie stood beside Loren holding her hand. While Dr. Greene prepared the ultrasound machine.**

** Dr. Greene:** Have you been experiencing any bleeding or spotting?

**Loren:** No

** Dr. Greene:** That's good. How's the morning sickness?

**Loren:** It's not happening as often as it used to. I pretty much learned how to control it.

** Dr. Greene:(nodding)** Good. By the time you reach your second trimester you should be done with it. Although some pregnant women do continue to have morning sickness throughout their pregnancy, so if that happens there is no reason to be alarmed, it's perfectly normal. Do you have any questions before we start?

**Loren:** None that I think of.

** Dr. Greene: **Ok. If anything comes to mind don't hesitate to ask. Ok now let's get started. This might be a little cold.

**Dr. Greene said as she squirted the gel on to Loren's stomach****. Loren slightly winced at how cold it was. Dr. Greene moved the wand around her lower stomach.**

** Dr. Greene: **Ok here we go. Baby's right there. **(pointing to the screen) **Much bigger than last time. Size is about 2 inches, so about the size of a lime. The baby has prominent facial features. Baby's muscles are much more developed.

**Loren stared at the screen in awe. She couldn't believe that was her baby. All she needed was to hear the heartbeat and everything would feel complete.**

**Eddie couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He was already in love with the tiny human growing inside his wife. He couldn't wait meet son or daughter. **

**Dr. Greene: **Your baby is right on track. Heartbeat is strong and healthy.**(pointing to the white flicker in the baby's chest) **Would you like to hear it?

**Loren and Eddie:(Both answered immediately) **Yes, please!

**Dr. Greene clicked on the baby's chest area. Tears filled both Loren and Eddie's eyes as a fast paced _woosh woosh woosh_ filled the room. They stared at the screen in awe. This was the moment they have looked forward to, this moment was everything to them. Loren looked up at Eddie to see tears running down his face. Eddie looked down at Loren when she squeezed his hand, to find tears running down her face too. Wiping away his tears and her tears with his free hand, he lifted their intertwined hands and planted a kiss in the back of her hand.**

**Eddie:(smiling)** That's our baby Lo.

**Loren:(smiling)** Our baby. Its amazing, isn't it?

**Eddie:(smiling)** Yeah it is.

**Turning their attention back to the screen to enjoy the last few moments of looking and hearing the comforting sound of the baby's heartbeat, before their appointment was over. **

**Dr. Greene:** Ok we are done here. Baby is doing great, right on track with everything. Everything is great.

**Dr. Greene grabbed paper towels and gently wiped the gel from Loren's stomach. Loren sat up smoothed out her shirt.**

**Dr. Greene:** I will be right back. I'm going to grab your pictures and DVD. When I get back we will discuss your next appointment.

**With that Dr. Greene left the room. Eddie walked over to Loren and stood in front of her. He pulled her into a kiss with such passion. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck. While Eddie placed his hands on her stomach.**

**Eddie:(pulling away)** I love you

**Loren:** I love you too.

**Eddie:** We're having a baby

**Loren:(smiling) **We're having a baby

**Eddie:** Was it me or did hearing the heartbeat make it even more real.

**Loren:** No it made more real

**Eddie:** How's everything? Is the record label still breathing down your neck?

**Loren: **No, I actually got them to back off. I kind of made a compromise with them.

**Eddie: **What kind of compromise?

**Loren:** I told them about the baby. So they promised to back off.

**Eddie:** What!? Loren we agreed to hide this pregnancy as long as we could.

**Loren:** Hey, I was very hormonal that day. That day was bad. One minute I was happy the next I was angry at everyone and everything.

**Eddie:** Oh come on it's probably not as bad as you are making it out to be

**Loren:** I almost threw a pot lid at Ian's head that day because he bought me the wrong kind of ice cream. Lucky for him Melissa managed to calm me down before I actually threw the thing.

**Eddie:(laughing)** I don't believe you. It's not nice to lie to your husband Mrs. Duran.

**Loren:** I'm not lying. You can even ask Ian.

**Eddie: **Oh trust me I'm going to.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

**Dr. Greene:** Hey, so here are your picture's and DVD. Your next appointment will be in three weeks instead of four.

**Loren:** Why? Is something wrong?

**Dr. Greene:** Relax Loren nothing wrong. It's just now that you'll be entering your second trimester I would like to monitor you closely. Again nothings wrong, I just do that with all the moms.

**Loren: **Ok.

**Dr. Greene: **Don't forget to keep up with prenatal vitamins and to always keep hydrated.

**Loren: **Ok will do.

**Dr. Greene:** Other than that you are free to go.

**Loren and Eddie left the office. They decided to stay in for the rest of the day since Eddie would be leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back on tour. Picking up dinner at Rumor they headed back to the penthouse and had a movie marathon. They spent the day just the two of them.**

**~Next Morning~**

**Eddie woke up to somebody shaking him.**

**Eddie:(mumbling)** Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep.

**Loren:** Well it's time to wake up. Our plane leaves in two hours.

**Eddie:** I don't care. I'm- wait did you just say _our _plane?

**Loren:** Yup. I'm going with you.

**Eddie:** Loren.

**Loren:** Don't Loren me. The only reason I didn't go with you in the first place was because of my album. But since my album's on hold. I can go.

**Eddie: **What about the baby?

**Loren:** Don't play the baby card. You heard Dr. Greene yesterday she said everything is right on track. So we have nothing to worry about.

**Eddie(smiling) **Ok fine. Let's go.

**Loren waited for Eddie to get ready. Once he finished they headed to the airport and were on their way to Dallas.**

_Happy Sunday! I did post this chapter yesterday. But didn't like it, so I deleted it. Changed very few things. But anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Will post again next Saturday!_

_Follow me on Twitter: G_Cortes98_


	12. Chapter 12

_Just want to start off by saying sorry! Sorry for not posting in such a long time! I always told myself not to be one of those writers who abandon or not post chapters in such a long time. But I have failed :( Life caught up with me. I have been worrying about mom. She hasn't be all that great lately. I also have school. Which has been kicking ass! If I'm already struggling with school now it has me worried what the rest of the year is going to be like. Then I went through writers block which sucks! If you write you know exactly what I mean. Anyways enough of me rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 12**

**~Tuesday, June 25 *13 Weeks*~**

**Loren has been on tour with Eddie for almost two weeks now. Eddie loved having Loren with him. He loved that he was finally experiencing what it was like having a pregnant Loren with him. Although it was a little difficult at times. Eddie understood she was pregnant but he wished Loren would spend a little more time with him. She mostly spent her time at the hotel because she was either tired or was feeling nauseous. Eddie learned her craving and which foods she could eat without making her sick. The worst of it was her hormones. Loren would become an emotional rollercoaster. First she would act completely normal; next she would get angry and would either start yelling or throwing something (sometimes she would do both , but only when she was really pissed); then she would start crying and apologizing for yelling and throwing things. After telling her that its ok and not her fault she would stop crying and act as if nothing happened. Sure it could be frustrating at times, but knowing that he would be having a child in about six months with the women he love was worth putting up with all the craziness. Eddie wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.**

**Eddie: **Lo?

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Eddie:** Have you seen my-

**Eddie stopped dead in his tracks when he walked into the bedroom of their hotel room. Loren was standing in front of a full length mirror with her shirt up looking at her stomach. Eddie couldn't help but smile as he stared at her tiny baby bump. It has gotten bigger but she was still able to hide with certain clothes.**

**Loren:** Have I seen your what?

**She said while turning her head to look at Eddie, giving him a gentle smile. Eddie didn't answer, he kept staring at her in awe. Tomorrow she was entering her 14th week. Which meant she would officially be done with her first trimester and starting her second trimester. Eddie walked over to Loren and put one hand on her waist and the other on top of her baby bump.**

**Eddie:** Your beautiful.

**Loren:** I'm fat.

**Eddie:** Your not fat, your pregnant.

**Loren:** Are you still going to think I'm beautiful when I'm the size of a whale?

**Eddie:** First of all no matter what you will always be beautiful! And second you will not be the size of a whale. You are tiny and will stay tiny.

**Loren:** And if I don't?

**Eddie:** If you don't then I will still love you Loren. I love you for you not for what you look like. Your looks are just a bonus.

**Loren:(smiling)** I love you

**Eddie:****(smiling) **I love you too.

**Eddie leaned and gave her a soft kiss. Loren pulled away from Eddie and put her shirt down.**

**Eddie: **You know you hit your second trimester tomorrow.

**Loren: **I know! Its exciting! One trimester down, two more to go then we finally have our baby.

**Eddie:** Have you any thought on how we are going to announce it to the media?

**Loren:(sighing)** Eddie..

**Eddie:** I know, I know. But you and I both know that once Jake and Kelly figure out what tomorrow is they are going to be constantly nagging us about announcing the baby.

**Loren:** I know. Lets wait until after our next appointment. Just to make everything is ok and if it is we'll announce it.

**Eddie:** Everything is just fine. Quit being so worried. Your going to be in second trimester tomorrow which means the changes of a miscarriage is less likely.

**Loren:** Eddie need I remind you I was fourteen and a half weeks pregnant when I had a miscarriage. So sorry if entering the second trimester doesn't make worry any less!

**Loren was looking anywhere but Eddie trying to hold back tears. Eddie had his gaze towards the ground. He always tried to stay positive about this pregnancy and hoped nothing would ever go wrong. Loren on the other hand couldn't. As much as she tried to stay positive there was always that doubt in the back of her mind. The sound of a cell phone going off interrupted the silence that was going on.**

**Loren:(clearing her throat)** It mine.

**Eddie nodded. Loren walked over to the nightstand that her phone was on top of. **

**Loren:** Hello?

**While Loren was on the phone Eddie left the bedroom and went into the small kitchen that was in their penthouse suite to grab himself a bottle of water. A couple of minutes later Loren came out the room.**

**Eddie: **Who was it?

**Loren:** Kelly

**Eddie: **What did she want?

**Loren: ** She needs me to go back to L.A.

**Eddie:** Why? What For?

**Loren: **I have a meet and greet at the children's hospital that I completely forgot about.

**Eddie: **When do you leave?

**Loren:(sighing) **Tonight unfortunately.

**Eddie:** I'm going to miss you.

**Loren(Giving him a small smile) **I'm going to miss you too.

**Eddie and Loren: **I'm sorry!

**Both Loren and Eddie let out a small chuckle**

**Eddie: ** You have nothing to be sorry about.

**Loren: **Yeah well then neither do you. I really am sorry though. I know you hate when I bring up the miscarriage but its hard not to when-

**Eddie: **When you have this constant voice in your head reminding you of it.

**Loren:(nodding) **Yeah

**Eddie: **We will do this anyway you want. Whenever or however you want to announce the baby we will do it your way, Jake and Kelly will just have to live with it.

**~Later That Night At The Airport~**

**It turned out Eddie would be leaving too. But he would be going to finish his tour and she would be off to L.A. for work. They were walking down a hall way hand in hand. They stopped at the end of the hall where they would go their separate ways. One would go right and the other would be going left.**

**Eddie: **My flights that way **(he said pointing towards the left)**

**Loren: **And mine is that way **(pointing to the right)**

**Eddie grabbed Loren by the waist giving her a quick kiss before bringing her into a hug.**

**Eddie:** I'm going to miss you. When will you come back on tour?

**Loren: **I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back the day after my 15 week check up.

**Eddie: **Ugh! That's too long! I wish I could go to you appointment.

**Loren:** So do I.

_**(Flight 143 to Los Angeles, California now boarding)**_

**Loren:(sighing) **I have to go. I love you!

**Eddie: **I love you to Lo!

**Eddie gave Loren one last kiss before watching her leave. Eddie watched as Loren walked down the hall towards her flight. **

**Person:** You know it's not the last time you'll ever see her.

**Eddie got startled at the sudden voice**

**Eddie: **Damn it Jake! Don't scare me like that! And I know it's not the last time I'll see her, she's my wife. It's just hard to say Bye.

**Jake:** Think of it as a see you later. Now come on we have a flight to catch.

_So there you go! I know, I know. It sucked. Sorry! Hopefully the next time I post it won't suck and I promise it I won't take as long as I did to post this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll fix them later. Anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, Hello! Sorry I'm such a slacker at posting! But that's because I've been preoccupied writing another story that I think you guys will LOVE! Don't want to post it just yet! Still working on a few things for it. But seriously I love it and I think you guys will too! Hopefully! *fingers crossed* Maybe I'll post a little teaser in my next chapter! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~Friday, July 5 *15 and a half weeks*~**

**Vanilla and flower scented candles. Eye's closed. Head resting against a small pillow that's on the edge of the tub. No make-up. Hair up in a messy bun. Water at the perfect temperature with the right amount of bubbles. The only thing that could be heard was the soft music playing in the background but besides that she was in complete silence. Complete relaxation. This is what she needed. After getting back from accompanying Eddie on tour she was in need of break. As soon as she was back in Los Angeles she went straight back to work. With the meet and great at the Children's Hospital to working and recording new songs for her new album. She was in need of a break. To make this moment even better was if Eddie was with her. She hasn't talk to him in two days and she missed talking to him, she missed the sound of his voice. He was busy with his tour and she was busy with whatever Kelly had planned for her. Sure they shared the occasional text message but it wasn't the same as to hearing his voice or seeing him during a Skye call. As much as she was proud and supportive of Eddie and this tour she really wished he was her. Especially since she had her fifteen week check-up tomorrow and he would be missing it.**

* * *

**He was watching the choreographer repeat the moves for about the tenth time. But he couldn't get it. He's been doing this for years now and he cant seem do get the steps down. Usually he would be able to get the steps down with the choreographer showing him once. But today it was a hole different story. He could hardly pay attention. All he could think about was what he was going to miss tomorrow. Ever since he found out he was becoming a dad he was looking forward to all the special moments that came with the pregnancy and beyond. From watching the growth of Loren's stomach to going to every doctors appointment. Where he would watch and cherish seeing the growth and development of his child. But with the? tour he knew he would be missing it. Not all of it, but the majority of it.**

**Ryan (choreographer) was repeating the steps over again until he realized Eddie wasn't even paying attention to him.**

**Ryan:(Frustrated)** Eddie! Pay attention! You have a concert tonight and you need to get these dance moves down! Unless you want to look like an idiot, the choice is yours.

**Eddie:** Huh? Oh, sorry!

**Jake:(sighing)** Why don't we take a break? It looks like we all could use one.

**Ryan nodded and walked off stage.**

**Eddie: **Look Jake I'm so-

**Jake held up his hand signaling him to stop talking.**

**Jake:** Here

**Jake reached in his pocket and took Eddie's phone out and tossed it at him. Eddie looked at him for further explanation. **

**Jake:** Call your wife.

**Eddie:(panic mode)** Why? What's wrong? Is it the baby?

**Jake:** Relax! No everything is perfectly fine with Loren and the baby.

**Eddie breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Jake: **You however, not so fine.

**Eddie:** What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine.

**Jake:** No you're not. You miss your wife and your upset that your going to miss her doctor's appointment tomorrow.

**Eddie opened his mouth to say something but Jake stopped him.**

**Jake:** And I know for a fact that you haven't talked to Loren in two days. Which is making your mind go elsewhere and its keeping you from preparing for tonight's concert.

**Eddie:(slightly smiling)** Am I that transparent?

**Jake:** To me yes. To anybody else they would think you're trying to do the typical Rockstar act. So like I said call your wife.

**Jake then walked of busy once again on his tablet. ****Eddie decided to following Jake's advice and call Loren. He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down looking at all the empty seats. After the fifth ring Eddie was about to hang up until she finally answered.**

**~Phone Conversation~**

**Loren:(groaning)** Ugh! I thought I had the day off! Kelly, -

**Eddie:(chuckling)** I'm not Kelly.

**Loren:(smiling)** Oh! Hey handsome! I miss you!

**Eddie:(smiling)** Hey beautiful. I miss you too! So by the sounds of it Kelly has been putting you to work?

**Loren:** Eddie..

**Eddie:** I know. I just don't want her stressing you out.

**Loren:** Well you have nothing to worry about I am perfectly fine. _We _are perfectly fine.

**Eddie:** That's good to hear. Please promise to call me right after your appointment. I want to know everything that happens.

**Loren:** I promise, I'll call. I will even send you pictures of the ultrasound pictures.

**Eddie:(smiling) **Thank babe.

**Silence took over. Just being on the phone with her made him feel better. Even though they weren't talking he could hear her breathing on the other end. That relaxed him knowing she was there.**

**Eddie:(whispering)** Hey Lo?

**Loren:(whispering)** Yeah?

**Eddie:(whispering)** I love you.

**Loren:(whispering) **I love you more

**Eddie:(smiling) **Not possible.

**Loren:** I got to go I'm meeting mom and pops for dinner.

**Eddie:** Alright, have fun. I'll Skye you tonight after my concert.

**Loren:** Ok see you later Eddie. Love you.

**Eddie:** Love you too.

**~End Of Phone Conversation~**

**Eddie had a smile on his face as he hung up the phone with Loren. His talks with Loren always made him feel better. Whether they were short or long he always ended up having a smile on his face. He went to go look for Ryan to apologize and get back to work. Now that he was in a better mood he had a concert to prepare for.**

* * *

**~Saturday, July 6~**

**Loren was in the waiting room waiting for her mom to show up. During dinner with her mom and Max, Nora offered to go with Loren to the appointment. Which Loren gladly accepted her offer.**

**Nora:** Hey! Sorry I'm late! Traffic was crazy!

**Loren:(chuckling)** Hey! No its fine! They haven't even called me back yet.

**Nora:** Oh I'm so excited! I cant wait to see my grandchild!

**Loren:** Me neither! It gives me the best feeling ever when I see the baby and hear its heartbeat!

**Loren said with a beaming smile. Nora was about to respond but was interrupted by the nurse.**

**Nurse:** Mrs. Duran

**Loren:** Yes?

**Nurse: **Dr. Greene in ready for you.

**Loren and Nora followed the nurse to the room. Once there they thanked the nurse and waited for Dr. Greene to arrive.**

**Dr. Greene:(knocking/opening the door) **Hello Loren! Nice to see you again!

**Loren:** Hello Dr. Greene! This is my mother Nora.

**Loren said gesturing to Nora. Nora and Dr. Greene shook hands with each other.**

**Dr. Greene:(smiling) **It's nice to meet!

**Nora: **Nice to meet you too!

**Dr. Greene:** Will Eddie be joining us?

**Loren:** No unfortunately he wasn't able to make it.

**Dr. Greene:** That's too bad. Hopefully next time.

**Loren:** Yeah hopefully.

**Dr. Greene:** Well let's get started!

* * *

_Ok what did you think?! I rate this chapter a B-. Next chapter Loren and Eddie will be together once more! Plus they finally make the announcement about Baby Duran! Ahaha! Speaking of Baby Duran (more like writing) I still don't know if Leddie should have a boy or a girl?! I kind of want them to have a boy because not many Fanfics have boys in them. But I'm having these cute daddy-daughter moments going through my head. Especially since I know what's going to happen when Loren has the baby. And lets just say no other Leddie Fanfic has done it. Or at least I don't think know else has. Still don't know what they should have. One day I'm leaning towards boy and another I'm leaning toward girl. Ugh! Help, please!_

_Anyways enough of that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Also would like your opinion on what Baby Duran should be!_

_Follow Me On Twitter:G_Cortes98_


End file.
